The Beginning
by Scandal4
Summary: Historia basada en los miembros de la banda finlandesa Nightwish. Después de unos meses de gira, Tuomas se despierta finalmente en Kitee, y las memorias de los ultimos meses lo inundan. Memorias felices. Pairing: Tuomas/Anette.
1. Once I Had A Dream

**Capítulo I. ONCE I HAD A DREAM.**

Tuomas se desperezó tranquilamente en su cama, los rayos del sol se colaban débilmente por entre las cortinas de la ventana más próxima. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta en donde estaba, ya habían pasado casi cinco meses desde que la banda había comenzado el tour de su último álbum y él aun no se acostumbraba a amanecer en una ciudad distinta cada día.

Pero ese no era el caso, al menos esa mañana, Nightwish se había tomado unos días de descanso por lo que el "maestro" Holopainen estaba en su cabaña en Kitee... cuando finalmente se dio cuenta, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Lentamente, se incorporó. No tenía muchas ganas de levantarse, su cuerpo le pedía algunas horas más de sueño, pero su mente tenía una idea que no podía dejar escapar.

Siguió su rutina diaria y con una abundante taza de café se sentó frente a su teclado favorito. Un cuaderno lleno de garabatos esperaba por sus letras.

Perdiendo la vista en la pared de enfrente, intentó concentrarse en la fuente de inspiración que usaría esta vez. Su mente navegó hasta las profundidades de su memoria, exactamente al año 2005.

Su vida era un caos en ese entonces, se sentía traicionado y perdido, más solo que nunca a pesar de contar con la compañía de sus amigos. Pesaba sobre sus hombros el hecho de mantener la banda que tanto amaba viva y era demasiada responsabilidad para él, su vida era un caos y no creía que la pila de alrededor de veinte demos que tenía enfrente la aliviara en lo más mínimo.

Resignándose a pasar gran parte de la tarde escuchando a mujeres que no le llegarían ni a los tobillos a Tarja, Tuomas comenzó su tarea.

Los primeros cinco demos ya habían causado que su cabeza quisiera despegarse de su cuerpo y saliera corriendo, las perspectivas de encontrar nueva vocalista se tornaban negras poco a poco. Con desgano tomó unos de los paquetes más pequeños que Ewo le había dejado sobre la mesa, apenas tenía un CD dentro y una carta.

"Anette Olzon", leyó Tuomas en el sobre, "curiosa caligrafía". Era la única que le había mandado una carta hasta el momento, pero decidió no leerla, solo se guiaría por sus oídos, al menos en esta etapa.

Puso el disco, un solo tema apareció en la lista de tracks. Unos segundos mas tarde, los primeros acordes de Ever Dream llenaron los rincones de la habitación. Tuomas sonrió casi burlonamente, "¿Tenía que ser justo esa canción?", sin esperar demasiado de aquella cantante, cerró los ojos he intentó no sufrir demasiado.

Pero lo que escuchó a continuación distó mucho del sufrimiento, desde los parlantes que rodeaban el pequeño estudio salió una voz casi angelical que le agregó un nuevo color a la canción que él mismo había escrito. Tuomas no podía creer lo bien que sonaba esa mujer, cuantos sentimientos le trasmitía, cuan dulce podía sonar una persona cantando una canción que se basaba en el mas carnal de los deseos.

Sin darse cuenta, se había incorporado en su asiento y por primera vez en casi dos horas, escuchaba atentamente a una de las aplicantes.

Cuando la canción terminó, estaba casi al borde de su silla, entre sus dedos rodaba sin cesar la carta que ella le había mandado. En ese momento no sabía cuantas veces la releería a lo largo de los próximos meses.

Unos días mas tarde, cuando toda la banda se reunió para ver como se encaminaba la búsqueda, le fue difícil a Tuomas esconder su entusiasmo ante el demo que les estaba haciendo escuchar. Y mayor fue su alegría cuando vio que no estaba solo en su mente, Marco, Emppu y Jukka se mostraron gratamente sorprendidos ante la versión que aquella muchacha sueca les había enviado. Pero querían tomarse las cosas con calma para no cometer los mismos errores y eso era exactamente lo que iban a hacer.


	2. Neverendless Hope

**Capítulo II. NEVER ENDLESS HOPE.**

Habían pasado casi cinco meses desde aquel primer intento de casting, Tuomas había mandado un mail a todas aquellas chicas que él consideró que tenían alguna posibilidad. La grabación del disco en si iba muy bien, él mismo se sentía mucho mejor, pero la tarea de encontrar una nueva vocalista aun estaba en pie. Muchas de las canciones ya estaban escritas y eso significó un gran alivio para su apesadumbrada alma, se sentía más liviano inclusive. Estaba listo para iniciar una nueva etapa de la búsqueda, una enorme pila de nuevos demos aguardaba por su atención.

Seis horas más tarde, Tuomas abandonó el cuarto con una seriedad propia en él pero había algo más que le preocupaba, muchas de las cantantes que había escuchado eran muy buenas, fácilmente podrían formar parte de la banda, pero... ¿y si tenían el mismo problema que con Tarja? Demasiadas dudas inundaban su mente aquellos días, pero al menos tenía una certeza que despejaba mucha de la niebla que amenazaba con nublarle el pensamiento y el corazón, era una vocecita que rondaba por su cabeza cada vez que ponía un nuevo demo para escuchar... era aquella muchacha que había logrado que él volviera a soñar...

Casi en el mismo momento que las palabras que Anette le había escrito llegaron a su memoria, Tuomas sacudió la cabeza para alejarlas, quería ser lo mas objetivo posible en la elección y, muy en el fondo, tenía miedo de apegarse demasiado a una persona que luego lo decepcionaría... otra vez.

Así fueron pasando los meses, hasta que la decisión se hizo casi inminente. Sentados en el estudio de Tero, la banda completa analizaba la situación. Tuomas tenía diez demos en su regazo que barajaba constantemente. Marco se balanceaba en su silla impaciente mientras que Emppu leía atentamente un papel muy ajeado. El silencio de Jukka no disimulaba que su mirada paseaba entre los rostros de sus compañeros.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? –dijo Emppu al finalizar la lectura del trozo de papel. –No me parece buena idea, deberías darle una oportunidad.

-Es definitivo –dijo Tuomas con terquedad –Teniendo una familia solo será un estorbo... y acabamos de librarnos de uno, ¿recuerdas?

-Pero no puedes estar seguro de eso. Además, es una de las mejores –interrumpió Jukka, quien ya había leído la carta de Anette.

-Déjalo –dijo Marco –tendrá sus razones. Solo espero que nuestra futura vocalista no se nos esté escapando de las manos por prejuicios.

Tuomas hizo una mueca de ironía, la verdad era que estaba asustado. Temía que el apego involuntario que había desarrollado en esos meses por una mujer que no conocía, y de la que solo había escuchado una sola canción, le nuble el juicio. Lo mejor era cortar por lo sano y esa misma mañana le había mandado un mail, comunicándole que la banda ya había encontrado su vocalista.

A pesar de sentir que había hecho lo correcto, había una extraña sensación en su pecho que no lo dejaba continuar. Esa sensación se incrementó cuando, unos días más tarde, la muchacha le envió un correo donde le preguntaba si podía enviarle más material para que escuchase... Tuomas no pudo decirle que no, que le traería más problemas a la banda. Sus preocupaciones se incrementaron al darse cuenta de que había puesto mucha fe en esta mujer desconocida.


	3. From Heaven

**Capítulo III. FROM HEAVEN.**

Tuomas estaba preparándose el almuerzo sin poder esconder la sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro desde la mañana. La canción que había dado vuelta en su mente ya estaba materializada en un demo y su corazoncito casi saltaba de alegría. Casi... algo faltaba, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Sentado frente al ventanal que daba al lago, su mente se permitió divagar en el pasado nuevamente, esta vez aterrizó en Enero del 2007.

Él estaba sentado sobre una de las cajas que transportan el equipo de sonido, en algún oculto estudio de Finlandia, el secretismo era absoluto y todos estaban nerviosos. Jukka hacía girar sus palillos frenéticamente y de vez en cuanto golpeaba los platillos. Emppu caminaba de un lado a otro a riesgo de desgastar la gruesa alfombra que cubría el salón de ensayos y Marco jugaba con su barba, impaciente. Tuomas se limitaba a mirar piso pero estaba visiblemente nervioso. Ese era el día. Conocerían a cuatro de las ocho mejores candidatas para el puesto de vocalista. Después de varios meses de espera y análisis exhaustivo, el momento había llegado.

La puerta se abrió y una mujer pelirroja, de gran porte, ingresó al recinto. Los muchachos la saludaron calurosamente a lo que ella respondió con un frío "Hola". Decidieron pasar directamente a los ensayos porque el hielo parecía muy difícil de romper, a pesar de algunos chistes de Marco.

Después de dos canciones, la segunda candidata hizo su ingreso, era muy joven y delgada, parecía ser una mujer muy frágil y estaba muy nerviosa, apenas pudo pronunciar un tímido saludo a los chicos antes de salir corriendo despavoridamente del lugar. Emppu y Marco se miraron, mitad preocupados mitad divertidos... para ser una búsqueda seria, las cosas se habían tornado muy raras.

La tercera muchacha que ingresó tenía un aspecto tosco y rudo, pero parecía bastante afable, intercambió unas cuantas palabras con los chicos y pasaron a las canciones.

Media hora más tarde, los cuatro charlaban animadamente, aguardando por la llegada de la última aspirante de ese día. La suerte no les sonreía pero lo menos se estaban divirtiendo, solo esperaban que el día siguiente sea mejor.

-Chicos –los llamó Ewo desde la puerta –La última de las chicas ya llegó.

-Dile que pase –dijo Tuomas situándose detrás del teclado.

-¡Hola!

Tuomas levantó la vista y vio como una mujer pequeña ingresaba a la sala. De cabellera rubia y ojos muy claros, su sonrisa iluminó cada rincón de la habitación. Saludó a los chicos uno a uno con un cálido abrazo hasta llegar a Tuomas que la observaba desde su lugar.

-Hola –repitió la mujer con la misma sonrisa con la que ingresó –Mi nombre es Anette, un placer conocerte.

Tuomas no pudo reaccionar, cuando quiso acordar estaban compartiendo un estrecho abrazo.

-Anette... –susurró cuando se apartaron, mirándola detenidamente.

Ella solo le volvió a sonreír y comenzó a charlar con Marco acerca de las canciones que habían pactado, su inglés era muy bueno y parecía que al resto de la banda le había caído muy bien ya que se habían acercado a ella y 

conversaban animadamente. Pero Tuomas aun no podía levantarse de su asiento, esa muchacha era quién le había enviado la carta que leía cada noche.

Desde su lugar se tomó unos minutos para analizarla de pies a cabeza, los chicos parecían haberla recibido bastante bien porque ya se estaban riendo de uno de los últimos chistes aprendido por Marco y Emppu también estaba haciendo de las suyas. Pero faltaba lo más importante, como se acoplaba a sus canciones.

Se aclaró la garganta como señal para que los demás recordaran porque estaban allí y todos tomaron sus lugres, los acordes de Ever Dream inundaron la sala de ensayos y Anette se acercó hasta los teclados del maestro. Cuando Tuomas notó su presencia vio sorprendido como ella cantaba... "Would you do it with me"... para él.


	4. Casting A Loving Heart

**CAPÍTULO IV. CASTING A LOVING HEART.**

El ensayo había terminado de maravillas, incluso habían agregado algunas canciones más que Anette había practicado por su cuenta. Los muchachos estaban sorprendidos de lo bien que se había acoplado a su música. Esa noche, mientras todos discutían los resultados de las audiciones, Tuomas permanecía callado, más que de costumbre. Estos lapsus no eran extraños en él pero necesitaban de su opinión porque la decisión a tomar era muy importante.

-Si tenemos que decidir entre estas cuatro chicas, yo me quedo con la sueca –decía Emppu pensativo, no era común verlo tan serio pero el tema lo ameritaba.

-Y ¿en qué basas tu decisión? –preguntó Marco con curiosidad.

-Porque fue la única que me hizo reír –respondió el muchacho, adornando su rostro con una inmensa y brillante sonrisa.

Los demás también sonrieron ante el comentario, incluso Tuomas. Ninguno podía negar que la chica resultó ser divertida.

-Pero eso no es lo único que juzgamos –le dijo Tuomas.

-No puedes negar que la mujer canta muy bien –agregó Jukka cruzando los brazos, Tuomas podía ser muy conservador a veces y eso, aunque muy poco, solía irritarlo.

-Es una de las mejores, es cierto. Pero tenemos que esperar hasta mañana –respondió sabiamente. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y, luego de un par de cervezas más, se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

Unas horas más tarde, Tuomas contemplaba el techo de su cuarto sin poder dormirse. Muchas cosas daban vuelta por su cabeza pero la que predominaba tenía nombre, Anette. Ella lo había sorprendido más de lo que le había dejado ver a sus amigos. No quería que ellos supieran cuan a gusto se había encontrado con ella cantado junto a él, parecía como si perteneciera a ese puesto desde un principio.

Se levantó y fue directo al baño. Una ducha tibia le haría bien. Mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo, el relax proporcionado por el baño le trajo a Tuomas un resultado contrario al que esperaba. En vez de sacarse a Anette de la mente, solamente pudo pensar en ella. En el abrazo, en su sonrisa, hasta sus chistes le hicieron sonreír en la soledad de su cuarto. Hasta llegó a imaginarse como sería estar con ella, día tras día, en un tour. Como sería verla al despertar, oír su voz en todo momento, escucharla reírse junto a los demás, compartir miradas y hasta momentos de soledad. Tuomas intentó, sin mucho éxito, sacudir esos pensamientos de su corazón.

"Esto no puede estar bien", pensó mientras volvía a su cama.

Esa noche, como era de esperarse, la muchacha vagó por sus sueños libremente.

Al despertar, sin sentir culpa por ninguna de las situaciones planteadas mientras dormía, Tuomas se levantó contento. Hoy encontraría a la cantante de Nightwish, estaba seguro. Ella lo estaba esperando entre las cuatro aspirantes al puesto que conocerían esa mañana. Así ya no tendría que ver más a Anette y su vida volvería a la normalidad.

Saludó a sus amigos como siempre y juntos se encaminaron al estudio.

Durante el almuerzo, Tuomas había vuelto a su mutismo habitual.

-Anímate –le dijo Marco, golpeando con escasa suavidad su antebrazo. –Dos de esas chicas tiene mucho potencial.

"No tanto como lo esperaba" pensó él.

-Si, además, todavía queda un ensayo más. Solo tenemos que decidir a quienes llamaremos. –comentó Ewo.

Tuomas se limitó a mirar a su plato mientras revolvía su comida de aquí para allá.

-Anette seguro –dijo Emppu sonriendo.

Los demás rieron, era obvio que Anette era la candidata favorita del chico.

Y tenía sus razones, más allá del talento (que era obvio en la sueca), ellos buscaban alguien que no cometiera los mismos errores que su predecesora. Anette había probado ser afable, divertida y muy comunicativa, una personalidad que, dadas las circunstancias del despido de Tarja, era muy apreciada por ellos.

Al final de la comida, habían acordado llamar a solo tres de las cantantes que habían visto hasta el momento, y luego llegaría el momento de la decisión final. Pero todos se estaban preocupando por la inseguridad de su líder, Tuomas parecía estar más taciturno que de costumbre pero los muchachos eran más perceptivos de lo que muchos pudieran pensar...


	5. A New Beginning For The Broken Heart

**Capítulo V. A NEW BEGINNING FOR THE BROKEN HEART.**

Los chicos estaban sentados alrededor de Tero que, junto con Ewo, esperaban pacientemente por Tuomas

"Necesito unos minutos", había dicho el muchacho unas horas atrás. La realidad era que todos necesitaban pensar, después de la última audición, el momento había llegado. Debían elegir a la futura sucesora de Tarja y eso era mucho más difícil de lo que sonaba.

-Para mí la elección es bastante obvia –había dicho Marco, mirando distraídamente al techo. Con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza analizaba la situación.

-Para mí también, el problema es que Tuomas parece tener muchas dudas –comentó Jukka.

-Pero su problema no pasa por saber a quién elegir –sonrió Emppu –Sino por quién sabe que elegirá.

Todos asintieron al unísono.

Los muchachos eran amigos hacen mucho tiempo y por más que Tuomas era poco comunicativo a veces, ellos habían aprendido a leer cada una de sus reacciones y actitudes. Era evidente que una de las aplicantes había desatado una emoción escondida dentro del corazón del poeta con la que estaba teniendo algunos problemas para sobrellevar.

Todos lo habían notado en la segunda audición llevada a cabo esa misma mañana. La seriedad propia de Tuomas fue reemplaza por una perpetua sonrisa. Su mirada, que solía ser penetrante, franca y sincera, estaba clavada en el piso, sin aparente capacidad de mirar a las mujeres q ingresaban una a una, a los ojos. Al menos a una de ellas.

Emppu lo había notado y con ligero golpe en las costillas había hecho partícipe a Marco, que le sonrió con complicidad. Pero, aunque Jukka no necesitó de ningún golpe para darse cuenta, aún no podía entender lo que estaba pasando.

-Es una muchacha hermosa, no hay que ser demasiado inteligente para darse cuenta de eso –intentaba explicarle Tero –Tuomas es un hombre después de todo.

-Lo sé, lo sé –le respondió el baterista pero sin estar demasiado convencido. –El asunto es que la conocimos hace poco, es imposible que le guste así sin más. Y Tuomas no es del tipo de hombre que solo se guíe por lo físico.

-Todos pueden cambiar –dijo Marco con picardía –Aunque debo admitir que es raro, no tiene por qué ser malo. Tuomas ha pasado por momentos difíciles y ella representa una bocanada de aire fresco, y no solo me refiero a Nightwish. Los demás volvieron a asentir.

En ese momento, el tecladista irrumpió estrepitosamente en la sala, trayendo con él una ventisca de aire frío que se coló desde el exterior.

-¿Caminata productiva?–preguntó Marco con aire distraído.

-Sí –respondió lacónicamente mientras tomaba asiento junto a los demás.

-Es momento de decidir –dijo después de unos minutos de silencio. -¿Emppu?

-Obvia respuesta. Anette –dijo el muchacho con su habitual sonrisa desplegada ampliamente.

-¿Jukka?

El chico cerró los ojos en aparente concentración y se tomó unos segundos para responder.

-Las más completa es Anette –dijo finalmente.

-¿Marco?

-Anette. Sonamos muy bien juntos y la chica tiene corazón.

-¿Tero?

-Lo mismo que el resto. El color de voz de Anette le sentará muy bien al nuevo disco, además no parece tener problemas con las canciones que cantaba Tarja.

-¿Ewo?

-Mmmm ... –el manager mantuvo el silencio por unos instantes –Aunque me parezca demasiado... eh... "entusiasta" –dijo, remarcando la palabra –Anette es la mejor opción.

El resto de los muchachos rió, Ewo era un hombre tranquilo y la hiperactividad de la sueca lo descolocó desde un principio, pero Anette se las había ingeniado para sacarle una carcajada antes de que termine su audición.

-¿Tu qué piensas, Tuomas?

-Pienso que la Sra. Anette Olzon se ha convertido en la nueva cantante de Nightwish.


	6. Healing The Scars And Changing The Stars

**Capítulo VI. HEALING SCARS AND CHANGING THE STARS.**

Anette estaba sentada junto al teléfono, hacía media hora que un llamado había cambiado su vida para siempre. "Parece que te daremos mucho que hacer en los próximos años", la frase de Tuomas aun resonaba en su mente como un perpetuo eco. Tenía la mirada fija en el patio q se divisaba desde la cocina, aun no lo podía creer.

Un mes más tarde, mientras aguardaba por el coche que la llevaría a su primer día de estudio con sus nuevos compañeros, Anette sospesaba cuanto había cambiado su vida desde entones. El distanciamiento de su marido fue lo que más la afectó, jamás pensó que podría llegar a reaccionar así, tan frío.

Mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, oyó una voz que la llamaba a sus espaladas.

-¿Anette? –al girarse vio al manager de Nightwish sonriéndole unos pasos más atrás -¿Hace mucho que esperas?

-No, acabo de llegar –le contestó con una sonrisa. A medida que salían del aeropuerto, Anette sacudió los malos pensamientos de su mente, este sería el comienzo de su sueño, todo cuanto quería ser. De ninguna manera se olvidaría de su hijo, era lo que más amaba en este mundo, pero si su marido no podía compartir su felicidad, entonces lo que existía entre ellos había terminado.

-¡Hey, buenos días! –dijo al ingresar al estudio donde todos la esperaban con impaciencia. Los muchachos se levantaron para saludarla y ella los recibió con un caluroso abrazo, excepto por Tuomas, el poeta ser había quedado detrás de su teclado, mirándola detenidamente hasta que el resto de los chicos regresaron a sus lugares. Allí fue cuando se incorporó y, sorpresivamente, la rodeó con sus brazos. El contacto mandó una serie de escalofríos por la columna de la muchacha que la tomó desprevenida. Tuomas notó como Anette era víctima de un violento escalofrío que lo hizo sonreír y aferrarla más fuertemente para luego alejarse sin más.

El resto de los presentes apenas intercambiaron miradas cómplices e intentaron seguir como si nada hubiera sucedido. Así fue como comenzó un día que traería muchas sorpresas para un par de corazones golpeados por el tiempo.

Tuomas observaba la luna a través de una ventana en la pequeña cocina sumida en las sombras. Repasaba cada minuto de lo ocurrido durante ese día con una sonrisa que, desde esa mañana, era casi permanente. Había sido un día muy fructífero en cuestión de grabaciones, en menos de 12 horas ya tenían el primer track listo. Anette lo había hecho de maravillas, su actuación detrás del micrófono fue simplemente impecable y la química que trajo a la banda era, sencillamente, lo que estaban buscando.

-¿Aún despierto? –la voz que vagaba por su cabeza en ese mismo momento lo sobresaltó al sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-Veo que no soy el único –le respondió, apartando una silla para ella.

-Pensé que estaría agotada, pero no puedo conciliar el sueño, ¡mis ojos se mantienen abiertos! –dijo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sentándose junto a él.

-Yo tampoco puedo dormir –murmuró Tuomas con la mirada perdida en la luna que hacía brillar sus ojos de una manera increíble.

-No está saliendo como esperabas, ¿verdad? –el tono que escuchó en la voz de Anette hizo que se volteara.

La muchacha se encontraba cabizbaja, con sus manos en el regazo.

-Nada de eso –le dijo Tuomas rápidamente, sintiendo un enorme peso en el pecho por haberla hecho sentir mal. –Estoy sorprendido de lo bien que va encaminado el disco.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó, levantado la mirada para encontrar la de Tuomas brillando en la oscuridad.

-Por supuesto –contestó el muchacho, incorporándose y tomando su mano para que ella lo imitase.

Sin esperar por su reacción, Tuomas volvió a abrazarla. Esta vez, Anette le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y él hundió su rostro en el cuello de la chica, respirando su esencia, la vitalidad que había traído a la banda y a su apesadumbrado corazón.


	7. She Would Stay Among The Beasts

**Capítulo VII. SHE WOULD STAY AMONG THE BEASTS.**

La hora del almuerzo había pasado casi volando, sin darse cuenta, Tuomas se encontró aprovechando el sol de la tarde sentado en un árbol caído, en su patio. Desde allí vio un rincón que le trajo recuerdos de un fatídico día.

Casi tres semanas habían pasado desde aquel primer día, desde aquella noche, y las cosas no podían estar mejor. El ambiente en el que se grababa el nuevo disco de Nightwish era de alegría a pesar de lo sucedido y de lo que algunas canciones significaban. La banda estaba decidida a dejar los problemas en el pasado y la presencia de Anette era una excelente ayuda. No solo hacía acto de presencia para interpretar las canciones; se comunicaba con ellos, les hacía saber lo que pensaba o sentía en ese momento y ese cambio les sentó muy bien a todos.

Una tarde, Tuomas decidió que deberían tomarse una horas libres, las grabaciones iban muy bien y se merecían un descanso, sobre todo Anette, en quien estaba centrada todo la presión.

Nadie sabía en que lugar del mundo estaban grabando el disco, por lo que habían elegido un lugar apartado de la civilización, en medio del paisaje salvaje de Finlandia. Allí estarían seguros y nadie los molestaría a ellos o a su flamante nueva cantante. Al menos eso era lo que Tuomas pensaba.

Cuando decidieron hacer una pequeña excursión por los bosques que rodeaban el estudio, Anette fue la primera en estar lista, ella también adoraba la naturaleza y la idea de Tuomas le pareció genial. Así, liderados por Emppu, emprendieron el recorrido charlando animadamente. Anette paseaba entre Marco y Jukka que se divertían haciendo chistes de toda clase. Tuomas los observaba desde atrás. Desde esa noche donde habían permanecido abrazados durante largos minutos, el contacto físico que tenía con Anette se limitaba al beso de la mañana o al de "buenas noches". Los roces se habían vuelto frecuentes entre ellos pero ella era una persona muy afectuosa y lo hacía con los demás muchachos también.

"No hay nada de especial en eso", intentaba creer Tuomas al recordar que cada vez que Anette se acercaba para practicar algún verso o melodía, solía rodearlo con su brazo y cantar muy cerca de él. Perdido en esos recuerdos, Tuomas se topó con Jukka que, de repente, se había detenido.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Oí un ruido extraño?

-Debe ser un animalito –le dijo Anette adelantándose para alcanzar a Emppu que se estaba alejando.

Tuomas y Jukka vieron como unos matorrales a su derecha, no muy lejos de Marco se movieron, como si algo estuviera escondido por allí. Marco también lo notó y se acercó hacia el arbusto para investigar. Apenas unos pasos antes de que el vikingo alcanzase los matorrales, un hombre salió corriendo a toda velocidad desde su escondite en dirección a una desprevenida Anette que había alcanzado a voltearse. El hombre se abalanzó sobre la muchacha antes de que Emppu o los demás pudieran alcanzarlo.

El extraño se arrojo con fuerza sobre Anette que se desplomó violentamente en el suelo.

-¡Maldita perra! –comenzó a gritarle el individuo mientras la mantenía sujeta de sus ropas. Anette solo atinó a cubrirse el rostro con las manos cuando el hombre elevó su brazo como si quisiera golpearla.

-¡Nunca reemplazarás a Tarja! –su brazo descendió con fuerza y golpeó la cabeza de Anette produciendo un estruendoso ruido que hizo eco en la espesura del bosque.

Jukka, Marco, Emppu y Tuomas se abalanzaron sobre aquel extraño a toda velocidad. No podían creer que existiera un ser capaz de tanta maldad.

Horas más tarde, cuando la policía había abandonado la propiedad llevándose al fanático enardecido, que aun seguía profiriendo improperios contra Anette, los muchachos se sentaron alrededor de la chica, que había permanecido en silencio desde el incidente.

-Lo siento –fue lo primero que pudo decir Tuomas, sin encontrar las palabras necesarias para hacerla sentir mejor.

-Tu no tienes la culpa –le dijo esbozando la primera sonrisa en horas, aunque fue leve, bastó para levantar el humor de todos los que estaban allí –Ninguno de ustedes tiene la culpa. Pensé que las cosas serían difíciles pero jamás de este modo.

-Entenderemos si no quieres continuar con esto –le dijo Marco seriamente. Ninguno de los chicos quería exponerla así, se habían encariñado con ella y no querían que sufra.

-Nunca los dejaría. Una cosa así no puede cambiar mi parecer, solo me hace más fuerte.


	8. A Leap Of Faith

**Capítulo VIII. A LEAP OF FAITH.**

El ánimo en el estudio había cambiado desde esa mañana, el ataque a Anette tomó a todos por sorpresa. Cada uno estaba perdido dentro de sus pensamientos, ninguno entendía el porqué de aquella reacción sobre la única persona que no tenía nada que ver en todo el asunto. Hasta la mismísima Anette, siempre sonriente y alegre, se veía apagada, incluso triste. Jukka caminaba de un lado a otro y de vez en cuando ponía su mano en el hombro de la muchacha para demostrarle que estaba ahí, que podía contar con él, a lo que ella le respondía con una cálida sonrisa. Emppu estaba sentado junto a ella, Marco se hamacaba en su silla mirando al techo, Tero y Ewo conversaban en una finés rápido y casi en un susurro, seguramente organizando la seguridad para la futura gira. El único que estaba alejado del grupo era Tuomas. Recostado contra el marco de la puerta, miraba fijamente a la pequeña figura que se encontraba en el sofá, odiaba ver a Anette tan callada y pensativa, ella no era así. Le hubiera gustado saber que cruzaba por su mente en aquellos momentos para poder ayudarla. Una vez más maldijo su timidez, deseaba con toda sus fuerzas poder acercarse a ella y decirle que todo estaría bien, que él la protegería de cualquier mal, que por favor no se fuera... que no los dejara a la deriva... que no lo dejara solo de nuevo.

-Este fue un día largo y complicado –dijo Ewo de repente –Me parece que deberíamos ir a dormir. Mañana todo se verá con una luz diferente.

Sin ánimos de contrariar al manager, todos asintieron y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

Un par de horas después, Tuomas aun vagaba por allí. Sin despertar a sus compañeros abandonó su cuarto e intentó dar una pequeña caminata por la casa, pero lo único que consiguió fue una larga espera en silencio frente a la puerta del cuarto de Anette.

Había levantado el puño para llamar a la puerta más veces de las que recordaba, pero nunca había podido completar el intento. ¿Qué le diría cuando abriera la puerta?. Después de un profundo suspiro, lo intentó por última vez, esta vez, sus nudillos tomaron contacto con la fría madera y produjeron un débil golpeteo.

La mujer debía haber estado despierta porque abrió de inmediato, pero por la pequeña abertura Tuomas pudo ver una imagen que le partió el corazón. El rostro de Anette estaba escondido por las sobras del cuarto pero pudo divisar el brillo de unas lágrimas que acababan de deslizarse desde sus ojos.

-Estoy bien, Tuomas. Nos vemos mañana –le dijo, intentando cerrar la puerta.

-No –fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Tuomas mientras con su mano impedía que cerrara. Olvidándose de la timidez que lo caracterizaba, el muchacho ingresó al cuarto sin esperar por el permiso de Anette.

-Tenemos que hablar –le dijo una vez en el interior.

-Estoy bien, en serio –intentó explicarle sin demasiado éxito.

Preso de un extraño impulso, Tuomas volvió a abrazarla. Esa parecía ser la única reacción espontánea que ella despertaba en él, al menos por ahora.

Anette hundió su rostro en el pecho del poeta, buscando refugio. Cuando sus sollozos terminaron, Tuomas se alejó para poder mirarla a los ojos. Sus orbes resplandecían bajo la escasa luz que ingresaba desde el exterior, añadiéndole un brillo sobrenatural sobre la fina capa de lágrimas que no habían sido 

derramadas aún. Tuomas tomó su rostro entre sus manos y puso en palabras lo que su corazón gritaba.

-Por favor, no te vayas. Prometo cuidarte hasta que todo este asunto quede en el olvido. Todos lo haremos.

Anette esbozó una tenue sonrisa que envió una sensación de calidez sobre su alma.

-No tengo planeado irme, ya te lo dije. Es que lo sucedido hoy... sumado a mis propios problemas... fue demasiado para un día, pero mañana todo estará mejor.

-¿Acaso hay algo más que te está molestando? –preguntó preocupado.

La muchacha dudó antes de responder pero luego, viendo la sincera preocupación en la mirada de Tuomas, contó los problemas que tenía con su esposo, cuanto se habían alejado desde que el mismo Tuomas la había llamado para comunicarle la buena noticia.

Cuando terminó su relato, Anette volvió a romper en lágrimas pero no dejó que el muchacho la confortara, se sentó en su cama con la mirada perdida. No sabía por qué motivo le había contado todo esto, pero la conexión que tenía con Tuomas no era algo común.

El peso del cuerpo de Tuomas sentándose a su lado la sacó de sus pensamientos y se vio rodeada por su brazo nuevamente.

-Debes descansar –le dijo seriamente –Cualquier tipo de problema se verá mejor por la mañana, estoy seguro que lo de tu esposo se solucionará. Acuéstate.

Tuomas se levantó para que ella pudiera acostarse y durante unos segundos sus miradas se encontraron.

-Anette –dijo Tuomas, sabiendo que era su voz la que escuchaba pero sin recordar cuando la había pronunciado -¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?


	9. Finding The Way Home

**Capítulo IX. FINDING THE WAY HOME.**

La mujer lo miró sorprendida pero en el momento en que Tuomas pensó que lo echaría de la habitación, ella se hizo a un lado, dejándole un lugar para que se acueste junto a ella.

Era una cama pequeña, apenas una plaza y media, pero ambos estaban muy cómodos. Tuomas había ofrecido su brazo para que Anette se recostara y ella lo había aceptado con agrado. Envueltos en las pesadas mantas y rodeando al otro con sus brazos, Tuomas y Anette cayeron en un profundo y plácido sueño. El primero en semanas.

"Así es como se siente estar en casa", pensó Tuomas esa mañana bien temprano, cuando los rayos del sol lo despertaron con su calidez. Había dormido toda la noche abrazando a la mujer que robaba su sueño, una mujer prohibida, y sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse feliz. El rostro de Anette estaba pegado a su pecho y su respiración le entibiaba el corazón. Con su mano, el muchacho retiró algunos mechones del rostro de la chica y acarició su mejilla con ternura. Casi sin pensarlo, le besó la frente para despertarla.

-Buenos días –le dijo sonriendo cuando Anette abrió los ojos con desgano.

-Buenos días –respondió ella con una sonrisa, una vez que pudo enfocar el rostro de Tuomas y de recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo? –le preguntó, con cierto dejo de preocupación en la voz.

-Solo nos dejamos llevar –le respondió él acariciándola nuevamente.

Ella volvió a hundir su rostro en el pecho del muchacho que la acercó aun más a él. Necesitaban del contacto con el otro, sentir que no estaban solos, que había alguien mas a su lado que los valoraba y aceptaba tal cual eran.

Pero la realidad los encontraría donde sea, y ese mismo día los separó.

-Que tengas unas buenas mini-vacaciones –le dijo Marco a Anette mientras Tuomas cargaba sus maletas en el taxi –Debes estar contenta de regresar a casa aunque sea por el fin de semana.

-Sí, extraño mucho a mi hijo –le dijo sinceramente.

-¿Por que no lo traes contigo? –le dijo Tuomas de repente. –Sé cuanto lo extrañas y deberías estar más tiempo con él. La próxima semana será solo para acomodar algunas harmonías así que no tendremos tanto trabajo.

Anette le sonrió como toda respuesta y se despidió del resto de los muchachos, estaba segura de que los extrañaría aunque solo fuera por un par de días, especialmente a Tuomas.

Después de que todos se marcharon, Tuomas pasó la mañana en el estudio repasando cada grabación que Anette había hecho hasta el momento.

A la hora del almuerzo la casa se sentía irritantemente vacía, faltaban las risas y chistes de los demás. La vida que ellos traían su propia existencia. Era escaso el tiempo que había transcurrido pero Tuomas ya los extrañaba, esa gente representaba para él más de lo que podía expresarles con palabras.

Era increíble para él pensar cuanto cambiaba un lugar sin la simple presencia de alguien, sin ella. Por suerte, ese fin de semana iría a visitar a sus padres, seguramente así, las horas pasarían más rápido y el tormento sería menor.

El lunes a primera hora, Tuomas esperaba en las escaleras de la entrada principal del estudio. Anette y su hijo no tardarían en llegar. Intentaba no quedarse dormido cuando el sonido de un auto lo sacó de su somnolencia. No era un taxi sino un auto de alquiler que estacionó con brusquedad frente a él. Del pequeño automóvil azul descendieron Anette y un pequeño de 5 años que miraba, extrañado, a su alrededor. El conductor se anunció con un estruendoso portazo justo en el momento en Anette abrazaba a Tuomas.

-Ah, si… él es Jörgen, mi marido.

Tuomas le tendió la mano pero él no la aceptó. El corpulento hombre le dijo algo a Anette en sueco y luego volvió a subirse al auto. No sin antes besar a su esposa de una manera que a Tuomas le revolvió las entrañas.

Anette agachó la cabeza y tomó al pequeño Matt de la mano para dirigirse al interior de la casa. Tuomas se quedó unos momentos inmóvil. El entendía poco de sueco pero lo que había oído no había sido de su agrado, además, el malestar al ver a ese hombre sosteniendo a Anette entre sus brazos persistía haciéndolo sentirse miserable.

Una vez adentro, el muchacho vio como Anette y el niño desempacaban algunos autitos y spiderman's, y los dejaban en la sala.

-Te prometo que no molestará. Él es muy ordenado con sus juguetes.- le dijo Anette en cuanto lo vio.

-No será problema –le respondió con una sonrisa y se sentó junto al pequeño.

Anette llevó su equipaje hasta el cuarto que ella solía ocupar y cuando volvió quedó maravillada ante la vista. Su hijo, que solía ser callado y tímido, mostraba uno por uno sus juguetes a un Tuomas muy divertido que hacía gala de su escaso dominio del idioma.

Parada allí, recostada al marco de la puerta, Anette decidió que esa era una imagen que no debería olvidar.


	10. Another wish For the Night

**Capítulo X: ANOTHER WISH FOR THE NIGHT.**

Tuomas y Matt pasaron horas jugando en la pequeña sala.

-El almuerzo está listo –anunció Anette cerca del mediodía. Tuomas la observó sorprendido.

-¿Cocinaste?

-¿Me creías incapaz de hacerlo? –le contestó riendo.

-Tú puedes hacer lo que sea –respondió Tuomas mirándola con orgullo mientras se incorporaba. –Ven aquí pequeño –le dijo a Matt alzándolo y llevándolo de cabeza hasta el comedor mientras el niño reía a todo pulmón.

El comportamiento de Tuomas era extraño, pensó Anette mientras seguía a los chicos hasta la mesa donde un enorme y humeante estofado los esperaba.

Una vez terminado el almuerzo, Tuomas esperaba recostado en su silla a que Anette y Matt terminaran de levantar la mesa y sirvieran el postre. El había ofrecido su ayuda pero la muchacha le dijo que era mejor que aprendiera a ayudar con los quehaceres domésticos a temprana edad.

A Tuomas se le había dibujado una sonrisa que no podía borrar de su rostro. Toda la imagen que se desarrollaba frente a él lo llevó a pensar algo que jamás creyó posible. Una familia. Sentado allí, después de una cuantiosa comida, observando a Anette y Matt traer un enorme recipiente rebosante de manzanas en almíbar, deseó que todo esto fuera de él. Deseó tener una mujer como Anette y un hijo como el pequeño que le sonreía mientras se subía a duras penas a una de las altas sillas del comedor.

-¿Qué sucede, Tuomas? –oyó la voz de la chica como si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia, trayéndolo súbitamente a la realidad.

-¿Qué?

-Estás como perdido –le dijo sonriendo, -Tienes que volver a la tierra si es que quieres producir alguna canción hoy.

-Para eso estás tú, para ayudarme a mantener los pies sobre la tierra –respondió Tuomas. Levantándose de su silla y tomando a Matt entre sus brazos que, luego del postre se había comenzado a sentir somnoliento.

-Será mejor que tome una siesta mientras nosotros estamos en el estudio, me imagino que debe estar muy cansado después de un viaje tan largo.

Con el pequeño dormido en sus brazos, Tuomas subió hasta la habitación de Anette y, con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo, lo depositó en la cama, cubriéndolo con una manta que se encontraba a los pies. Se hincó a un lado y lo observó cuidadosamente. Matt era muy parecido a Anette, su rostro y sus ojos eran rasgos característicos de su madre. Corrió un mechón de cabello rubio que cubría la frente del niño y se atrevió a soñar de nuevo. ¿Cómo sería ser el padre de esta criatura? ¿Oírlo cada mañana llamarlo papá? ¿Ser recibido con un abrazo cada vez que regresara a casa?

Anette, desde la puerta, observaba la figura de Tuomas junto a su hijo. Sabía que el muchacho debía sentirse muy solo a veces y verlo así, tan feliz y a la vez meditabundo, le rompía el corazón. Tuomas era un buen hombre, con un corazón enorme y un alma trasparente. Sintió pena por él. Merecía a alguien que pudiera acompañar sus noches solitarias.

Al intentar salir de la habitación, Tuomas encontró a Anette en la puerta que lo miraba con ternura.

-¿Nunca pensaste en tener un hijo? Serías un buen padre.

-La idea de tener hijos siempre a cruzado por mi mente pero encontrar a la persona ideal con quien tenerlos ha sido una tarea difícil.

"Especialmente porque nunca busqué en Suecia", pensó Tuomas sorprendido ante sus propias ideas.

-Estoy segura que algún día encontrarás a alguien. –lo reconfortó Anette, abrazándolo a mitad de las escaleras.

Tuomas respondió al abrazo con desgano ante el mero pensamiento que salió de su boca sin que pudiera controlarlo.

-Hay bastardos que consiguen una buena mujer, pero creo que yo estoy destinado a estar solo.

Anette se sorprendió ante el comentario de Tuomas que se dirigía al estudio.

Apurando el paso lo alcanzó y tomándolo de la mano lo guió hasta la sala donde estaban todas las consolas esperando por el maestro.

-Apúrese Señor Holopainen, el nuevo disco de Nightwish espera por Usted.

Tuomas sonrió ante la excesiva formalidad de Anette cuya risa inundó rápidamente la sala de grabaciones.

Apenas unos minutos después, cuando Anette había puesto su voz en condiciones para la grabación, Tuomas le indicó que hiciera las voces secundarias para la última canción en la que habían estado trabajando. Las grabaciones transcurrieron sin dificultades, la muchacha se lucía ante el micrófono cada voz que su voz era solicitada y Tuomas estaba muy satisfecho con la decisión que habían tomado.

Mientras trabajaba en algunas notas en su teclado, le hizo señas a Anette para que saliera de la cabina de grabación.

-¿Te parece que estos acordes están bien o lo prefieres media octava más abajo?

-Así está bien –le dijo la chica, rodeándolo con sus brazos por detrás y descansando su cabeza en el hombre d Tuomas.

El cuerpo del muchacho se tensó ante el contacto con Anette y mandó una ráfaga de electricidad a través de sus venas. Lo que ella le provocaba era algo que jamás había sentido con otra persona. Lentamente, se fue acostumbrando a la cercanía de su nueva vocalista y volvió a relajarse.

-¿Siempre serás así de afectuosa? –le preguntó con picardía mientras escuchaba con deleite la sonrisa ahogada de Anette muy cerca de su oído.

-¿Acaso te incomodo? –le susurró al oído.

Mordiéndose el labio, Tuomas sonrió ante la evidente provocación.

-Por supuesto que no. Pero recuerda que vas a viajar por varios meses rodeada de cuatro hombres que solo verán a una sola mujer, a ti. No puedes ir abrazando gente sin más. Podrías obtener alguna reacción inesperada.

Anette soltó una carajada y se sentó en una silla junto a Tuomas, volteándose para mirarlo de frente.

-Déjame ver –le dijo con mirada casi lasciva –Marco y Jukka están felizmente casados y por lo que pude conocer de sus esposas, saben que no deben hacer algo de lo que después se puedan arrepentir. Emppu ha encontrado una chica que ha dominado al "enano salvaje" según se define a sí mismo. El único que 

quedaría eres tú. ¿Acaso reaccionas de alguna manera que debas avisarme de antemano?

-Puede ser… -admitió Tuomas –Pero te enterarás a su momento.


	11. From Wishes To Eternity

CAPITULO XI: FROM WISHES TO ETERNITY.

Eran casi las tres de la tarde cuando Tuomas se quedó dormido en su sillón preferido junto a la TV. Apenas faltaban unas horas para que llegara y ya no sabía que hacer para que el tiempo trascurriera más de prisa. Lo único que le quedaba a su cerebro para mantenerse ocupado era revolver las memorias que pintaban cada noche dulces sueños en lugar de pesadillas.

La noche había llegado nuevamente, el día sábado se extinguía frente a ellos dejando el fulgor dorado del sol como saludo de despedida. Tuomas y Anette habían pasado la mayor parte de la tarde en el estudio y finalmente habían decidido tomar un descanso. Matt jugaba tranquilamente con sus Lego's en una esquina sin molestar, tal como le había dicho su madre, mientras ella y el maestro terminaban de repasar la letras de una de las canciones destinadas a bonus track.

-Es preciosa –le dijo Anette maravillada.

Tuomas, quién aun no se acostumbraba a recibir halagos, agachó su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y escondió el rubor que comenzaba a expandirse por su cara debido a la vergüenza.

-Me gusta como ha quedado –le dijo sin mirarla a los ojos –Pero todavía le falta algo y presiento que tu voz se lo puede dar.

-Me alegra que confíes en mí de esa manera, Tuomas –respondió la chica –Espero poder sobrepasar tus expectativas.

-Ya lo has hecho –le dijo él.

Ella solo sonrió y le dio un dulce golpecito en la cabeza en su camino a la cabina de grabación.

"¿Qué demonios me esta pasando?" se preguntó Tuomas contrariado mientras la seguía con la mirada. Esa mujer lo estaba sacando de su eje y no le agradaba. Se reprimía mentalmente cada vez que un pensamiento relacionado con ella atacaba su tan apreciada calma, pero últimamente se había vuelto imposible sacarla de su mente. Continuó mirándola mientras descendía los escalones hasta la cabina de grabación, sus caderas se meneaban grácilmente despertando en el maestro instintos hasta ese momento dormidos.

Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente. Eso no estaba bien, tener pensamientos libidinosos con su nueva front-woman no podía augurar algo bueno. Trató de concentrarse en los controles que tenía enfrente.

Desde la cabina, a través de la pequeña ventanita que conectaba con el estudio, Anette estudió el rostro del músico.

Su mirada perdida mostraba distracción, lo que la mujer aprovechó para sumergirse en su propia marea de sentimientos.

Sabía que estaba mal pensar, siquiera, en otro hombre que no fuese su marido, pero en las últimas horas Tuomas se había adueñado de cuanta neurona poseía. Se había sorprendido la primera vez que lo encontró mirándola intensamente. Sus ojos acariciaban su piel como si fueran sus manos, un escalofrío había recorrido su cuerpo de pies a cabeza ante la inquisición del joven que parecía mirarle directamente el alma.

Apenas unas horas habían pasado desde esa primera mirada pero ella ya se había acostumbrado. Ya no la sorprendía ni incomodaba, solo sentía una 

inmensa calidez que emanaban esos ojos tímidos y tiernos que despreocupadamente solían posarse sobre ella. Se imaginó siendo el objetivo de esa mirada todos los días de su vida y una alegría artificial inundó su corazón. Pero sabía que no era más que eso, artificial. Tuomas nunca se fijaría en una mujer casada que tenía un hijo, era demasiado irreal como para permitirse seguir fantaseando con la idea. Una espesa nube negra descendió sobre ella y sintió frió. Se sentía sola. Sabía que tenía a Matt, era la luz al final de su túnel, todo lo hacía por él. Pero hacía unos años que su corazón no era ocupado por nadie más y la soledad se había apoderado de ella, llevándose muchas ilusiones, se sentía vacía. Pero todo cambiaba cuando Tuomas la miraba. Volvió a observarlo, sentado allí, perdido en su propias cavilaciones y se atrevió a soñar de nuevo. Hasta que un fuerte chasquido retumbó en sus tímpanos y tuve que sacarse los auriculares de golpe.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Tuomas, preocupado, mientras se acercaba rápidamente a ella.

-Sí –dijo ella, todavía un poco aturdida. –El volumen estaba muy fuerte, no sé que pasó.

-Lo siento, debí avisarte antes de comenzar a grabar.

Realmente consternado por el incidente, Tuomas no reparó en lo que hacía. Su mano se alzó por propia voluntad y tomó el rostro de Anette dejando una suave caricia.

-Tuomas…

-Lo… lo siento –se excusó avergonzado e intentó marcharse.

-Espera –le dijo Anette, temiendo que si lo dejaba ir sin más, él se alejaría para siempre.

Antes de que el muchacho alcanzara la puerta, Anette lo tomó de la mano y lo obligó a volverse, quedando a solo unos centímetros de ella, aun tomados de la maño. La veía tan pequeña y frágil, su mano cubría la de ella sin esfuerzo. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, Tuomas llevó la mano de Anette hasta su pecho haciendo que la muchacha sintiera el ritmo caótico de su corazón.

-¿Qué me has hecho? –preguntó en un susurro con los ojos cerrados, aunque él ya sabía la respuesta.

Aterrado, Tuomas sintió como Anette intentó soltarse pero luego volvió a sentir la calidez de su piel en la mejilla. Y luego ocurrió, lo que jamás pensó que sucedería, lo que sacudiría los cimientos de su vida para siempre.

Su corazón se detuvo unos segundos al sentir los labios de Anette sobre los suyos. Sus instintos tomaron el control de su cuerpo una milésima de segundo después y se abrazó a su cintura como si de eso dependiera el resto de su existencia. La estrechó fuertemente contra su pecho profundizando ese beso prohibido pero tan necesitado por ambos.

Los brazos de Anette rodearon su cuello mientras sus manos se internaban en el cabello de Tuomas, él la levantó unos centímetros y la apoyó contra la pared volcando todo su peso sobre ella, sus manos se desliaron hasta el final de su espalda y con cautela empezó a acariciarla sin romper contacto con sus labios.

Cuando la temperatura en la sala de grabaciones había comenzado a ascender de manera estrepitosa, oyeron unos pasos que se dirigían a la puerta.

En cuestión de segundos Tuomas dejó a Anette nuevamente en el piso y se separó de ella casi con culpa. Se había dejado llevar y habían llegado demasiado lejos.

Cuando se abrió la puerta y Matt ingresó buscando a su mamá, Tuomas miró a la mujer que aferraba al pequeño y en silenció pidió disculpas, había cometido un gran error, intentado pasar desapercibido se deslizó fuera del estudio.

Sentado en escalera exterior de la casa que habían alquilado para la grabación de Dark Passion Play, Tuomas miraba distraído las estrellas que una a una se comenzaban a brillar en la negrura de la noche. Si quererlo, sintió a Anette muy dentro de él, su perfume aun seguía en sus manos y en su piel, era casi hipnótico. Tan perdido en memorias recientes estaba el maestro que no notó cuando la muchacha se sentó a su lado.

-Lo siento –escuchó que le decía suavemente.

Un gran silencio siguió a aquellas palabras, como si cualquier tipo de respuesta fuera absorbida por la oscuridad que los rodeaba. Hasta que Tuomas puso su corazón en las manos y se las tendió a ella. No solía ser quien hablaba de estas cosas pero la opresión sobre su alma era demasiada como para soportarla sin ella a su lado.

-Si hay que culpar a alguien, entonces yo debería tomar todo el crédito –le dijo con una tímida sonrisa –Pero no lo pude evitar, me gustas. Estas en mis pensamientos y en mi corazón desde que escuché tu demo, desde que leí tu carta. Siento que fuiste hecha para mí.

Anette solo lo miraba, sus palabras calaban hondo en su corazón. Sabía que unirse a Nightwish cambiaría su vida por completo pero jamás se imaginó que llegaría al punto de desear no estar casada.

-Desgraciadamente alguien te encontró antes que yo –le dijo Tuomas como si le leyera el pensamiento, trasmitiendo su tristeza a través de las más simples palabras.

La muchacha acarició su rostro con ternura, sus miradas se fundieron por unos instantes hasta que ella dijo lo que él esperaba oír. La esperanza transformada en palabras.

-Será peligroso, pero planeo intentarlo. Sé que vales la pena.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Aviso que abandoné el formato Fotolog porque el límite de caracteres se había convertido en una molestia, solo cumplirá la función de avisar, a quien este interesado, que un nuevo capitulo esta posteado y, para quien kiera o no tenga cuenta en esta pag, puede dejar su review… Por favor, dejen Review!! Me gustaría saber como voy y si les agrada el rumbo de la historia. Ademas, tengo que realizar una consulta popular jeje: a partir d aki, el fic puede tomar dos formatos distintos, uno mas poetico y subjetivo y otro mas directo y explicito, quisiera saber cual es su preferido para poder seguir la voluntad de la mayoría. Si no pueden dejar review aca, escriban sus pensamientos (?) en /fanstoriesnw... muchas gracias por pasar!!


	12. Epílogo

**Epilogo.**

El DPP Tour había terminado. El arduo trabajo, los riesgos, el agotamiento… todo había dado como resultado el Tour más exitoso de la banda. Tuomas se había probado algo a sí mismo y al resto del mundo.

Con millones de ideas dando vuelta por su mente se sentó frente a su teclado, esperando para que fluyan a través de sus dedos, desde su corazón. Miró el reloj una vez más, nuevamente la estaba esperando.

Sonrío.

Unos minutos más tarde, el ruido de un coche en la grava de la entrada hizo que abandonara su teclado y se dirigiera a la puerta.

-Tuoooooooo –Matt salió corriendo del auto directo a los brazos de Tuomas que lo esperaban abiertos.

-Hola pequeño, te has divertido con los abuelos? –preguntó mientras los levantaba del piso –Hey! Has crecido mucho.

-Verdad que si?! –dijo el niño emocionado, contándole cada una de las aventuras que había vivido en casa de sus abuelos.

-Parece que has estado ocupado, porqué no vas adentro y desempacas, luego me muestras todas esas fotos de las que hablas?

Matt asintió y desapareció en el interior de la casa.

-Siempre eres muy bueno con él.

La voz de Anette se oyó desde el coche mientras intentaba sacar su pesada maleta.

-Espera, espera… yo te ayudo.

Tuomas se apresuró a ir por la maleta frunciendo el seño.

-No deberías hacer esfuerzos, sabes?... y tampoco deberías viajar, al menos por los próximos meses… acaso el médico no lo dijo en la última consulta?

Anette sonrió y de puntitas de pie plantó un sonoro beso en la mejila de Tuomas.

-Yo también te amo.

El seño de Tuomas desapareció instantáneamente mientras dejaba las maletas en el suelo y la rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Sabes que me preocupo por ti.

-Lo sé y te amo mas por ello –le dijo la muchacha respondiendo a su abrazo.

Sintiendo el calor de aquella mujer en sus brazos, las risas de Matt desde el porche de su casa y el futuro iluminándole el camino, Tuomas se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo.


End file.
